Friday 13th
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Happy Friday 13th!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT is not mine... not even today *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY 13TH<strong>

This day wasn't as the others in the calendar. This day was not ordinary. This day… was especial.

Especial… and terrifying.

"Hey Mikey, why so nervous?" Leo asked noticing his baby brother was a little too jumpy today… and full of amulets.

"Dude, do you know what day is today?" Mikey said almost whispering.

"Uhmm… nope?" Leo shrugged.

"IT'S FRIDAY 13TH!" Mikey yelled.

"So?" Leo said.

"So! This is the worse day EVER!" Mikey said hugging his amulets close to his chest.

"Oh c'mon, Mikey. Don't tell me you're superstitious. Friday 13th is like any other day" Leo chuckled.

"BUT WITH BACK LUCK INCLUDED!" Mikey yelled again. Leo snorted.

"Alright, I give. I'll show you nothing is wrong with Friday 13th. See that mirror?" Leo said pointing at the closest mirror in the wall.

"Yeah?" Mikey said a little confused. Leo grabbed the mirror and slammed it in the ground.

"WHAT THE SHELL?" Mikey yelled in fear.

"And there's more" Leo grinned making his way to a ladder.

"No, not under the ladder!" Mikey said terrified. Leo walked under the ladder to Mikey's distress.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE CURSED! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mikey screamed and ran away with all his amulets.

"What's his problem?" Don asked from the lab.

"Friday 13th. I don't get it, why is people so scared of this day?" Leo said leaning on the lab's door's frame.

"Well, a particularly bad Friday the 13th occurred in the middle ages. On a Friday the 13th in 1306, King Philip of France arrested the revered Knights Templar and began torturing them, marking the occasion as a day of evil. There is a Biblical reference to the unlucky number 13. Judas, the apostle who betrayed Jesus, was the 13th guest to the Last Supper" Don read an article he found on internet.

"Wow… I didn't know that" Leo exclaimed coming close the the computer.

"And there's more: people are so afraid of this day that more than 80 percent of high-rises lack a 13th floor, many airports skip the 13th gate, hospitals and hotels regularly have no room number 13. On streets in Florence, Italy, the house between number 12 and 14 is addressed as 12 and a half. Many triskaidekaphobes, as those who fear the unlucky integer are known, point to the ill-fated mission to the moon, Apollo 13. And if you have 13 letters in your name, you will have the devil's luck: Jack the Ripper, Charles Manson, Jeffrey Dahmer, Theodore Bundy and Albert De Salvo all have 13 letters in their names" Don continued.

"O…k. That's scary" Leo shivered a little.

"But those are just coincidences and superstitions" Don shrugged. Leo stared at the computer's screen for awhile.

"Hmm… ok. I think I'll go to meditate. See ya, Don and thanks for the class" Leo waved and left the room.

"Yeah, you're welcome" Don said going back to his projects. In the dojo, Leo re-read the article on his mind… there was one thing that didn't let him meditate properly.

"Maybe I lost my mind but… D-o-n-a-t-e-l-l-o H-a-m-a-t-o… 15 letters" Leo said to himself.

"Hmmm… M-i-c-h-e-l-a-n-g-e-l-o H-a-m-a-t-o… 18 letters" Leo continued.

"L-e-o-n-a-r-d-o H-a-m-a-t-o… hmmm… 14 letters. Now… R-a-p-h-a-e-l H-a-m-a-t-o… 12 letters. Whew! That was close!" Leo exclaimed.

"What was close?" Raph asked in curiosity. Leo got up and walked to his brother's direction.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm only glad you don't have the devil's luck" Leo patted Raph's shoulder and left the dojo.

Raph stood there in the middle of the dojo… totally confused.

"What the shell?"

Yep. Definitely Friday 13th wasn't exactly an ordinary day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II of **Friday 13th**

Enjoy and review ^^

* * *

><p><em>Yep. Definitely Friday 13<em>_th__ wasn't exactly an ordinary day after all…_

…

…was it?

"Wait a sec… come to think of it: Raphael… that's 7 letters and Hamato… that's 6 letters, equals… uh oh! Now that's scary!" Leo said to himself.

"What?" Don asked coming from the lab.

"Raph's name" Leo answered.

"O…k?" Don said a little confused.

"His name has 13 letters, Don" Leo explained.

"So?" Don shrugged.

"Well… it's kinda creepy" Leo said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Leo, do you really believe that stuff?" Don said crossing his arms.

"N-no but…" Leo lied.

"Leo?" Don raised a brow.

"Ok, ok! Maybe I believe just a liiiittle bit?" Leo said sheepishly. Don just sighed.

"Never mind. But maybe you're right; that could explain why he acts like a psycho sometimes" Don chuckled.

"Who's a psycho?" Mikey said joining the scene.

"Leo discovered Raph's name has 13 letters" Don explained.

"DID YOU SAY 13?" Mikey screamed.

"Oh man, here we go again" Leo slapped his forehead.

"Hey guys, have you seen my…" Raph asked coming from the dojo.

"YOU! STAY AWAY! LEAVE THIS LAIR!" Mikey yelled in fear, hugging a three leaf clover close to him.

"Whazzup with him?" Raph asked in confusion.

"YOU'RE CURSED LIKE LEO!" Mikey screamed. Raph was now more confused.

"O…k? Who let him eat all the sugar again?" Raph looked at his other brothers.

"Mikey is scared of Friday 13th, that's it" Don explained.

"And I realized your name has 13 letters" Leo added.

"Meaning?" Raph asked.

"According to people's beliefs, you have the devil's luck like Jack the Ripper, Charles Manson, etc…but that's just a myth" Don commented.

"Devil's luck huh? Cool!" Raph chuckled.

"SO NOT COOL, RAPH! Now, you and Leo stay away from me!" Mikey stayed away from his "cursed" brothers.

"And what about Leo?" Raph asked.

"I broke a mirror and walked under a ladder. Now he thinks I'm cursed" Leo shrugged.

"Oh really?" Raph rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then looked at Mikey with an evil gaze.

"Mikey… my dear bro… how about a hug?" Raph walked closer to his young brother.

"Oh no! Nononono!" Mikey walked backwards trying to stay as far as possible from his red masked brother.

"C'mon… just a little one?" Raph grinned evilly and followed Mikey.

"STAY AWAY!" Mikey started to run for his life while Raph chased him.

"C'mon Mikey! Don't make me beg!" Raph teased.

"AHHHH! DON! DO SOMETHING!" Mikey screamed.

"I JUST LOVE FRIDAY 13TH!" Raph laughed.

"There's gonna be another Friday 13th on January 2012. It's gonna be fun now Raph knows a little about the subject" Don chuckled taking a sit on the living room.

"Isn't the world gonna be "destroyed" on that year?" Leo commented.

"And here comes the superstitions again" Don rolled eyes.

"That's not a superstition. It's based on…" Leo started before Don interrupted him.

"Leo, I've had enough of creepy stuff for today. Let's drop the subject for now" Don said.

"Ok, ok" Leo chuckled. They both stared at his two brothers: one of them scared to death and the other laughing like a crazy.

"You don't think I'm cursed, do you?" Leo asked. Don bursted into laughter being followed by Leo.

Friday 13th… not an ordinary day after all.


End file.
